This invention generally relates to a boot for a cam braking system bushing assembly and more particularly to a boot that snaps in place.
Bushing assemblies are used to support a camshaft in a brake housing. As known, the brake camshaft drives a brake cam to actuate the brake. A secondary purpose of the bushing assembly is to allow for lubrication of the camshaft so that it can freely rotate.
Known cam bushing assemblies include a bushing retainer having an aperture and a bushing disposed within the aperture. The bushing retainer is removably attached to the brake housing and the bushing is removably attached to the retainer. This design allows for more efficient lubrication flow around the camshaft.
Boot assemblies have been used in combination with spherical bushing retainers. The purpose of the boot is to keep dirt and other contaminants away from the bushing environment. However, the design of the boot used with spherical bushing retainers are not very effective at preventing contaminants from entering the bushing assembly environment because the boot is not secured to the bushing assembly. Further, the boot does not act as a secondary sealing system. Lubrication could leak around the boot because the boot is not connected to the retainer.
An ineffective boot design allows dirt and debris within the bushing environment. The introduction of debris into the bushing environment contributes to increased wear of the bushing components and the camshaft. Increased wear of the components translates into frequent maintenance, high repair costs, and decreased life expectancy of all cam braking system components.